


Clouds

by Toxic_Waste



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jealousy, Kissing, Not Sure What Age They Are, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Phindace, Phineas Is A Bit Oblivious, Probably A Year Or So After The Show?, Seems Reasonable, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Waste/pseuds/Toxic_Waste
Summary: Like thoughts, they drift about aimlessly, occasionally pushed in a direction by some breeze. They don't often do much - except when conditions are right, and then with rain and shine and bit of TLC, new life can grow out nothing but a tiny seed and a helping cloud.





	Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that summary was a bit flowery, but whatever. I'm bad at coming up with them anyway. I was given the prompt of "kissing to make another person jealous", which... well, I'll admit it stumped me for a little bit, but I gave it a bit of a tweak to keep it all in character, and I think it turned out pretty nicely overall. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! ~

“Have _you_ ever kissed anyone?” Isabella asked, her eyelashes fluttering up and down rapidly. She smiled, and Phineas wondered if a piece of dust had fluttered into her eye. (He hated when that happened.)

“What do you mean?” he returned, frowning slightly. “I mean, Mom and D–”

“No, no, not _them_ ,” she cut him off. “They’re your _parents_ , silly. They don’t count.”

They didn’t count? Well, okay, then. “I thought you just wanted to know if I’d ever kissed anyone,” he pointed out. “Sorry.”

Isabella rolled her eyes. “Yes, but not your _parents_. I’m trying… ugh.” She huffed under her breath, muttering something that he couldn’t quite make out over the breeze and the chirping birds. (It _was_ a nice day.) “Have you ever kissed anyone like _me_? Someone who might be, uh, ahm, closer to your age? Who, you know, might theoretically want to go out with you? Not that… you know, just hypothetically speaking.”

“Oh.” Phineas tapped his chin thoughtfully, rolling over in the grass and staring off into the deep summer sky, lying quietly as he watched the fluffy clouds drifting far overhead. They looked so soft, he wondered, how cool it would be to climb up there and lay down in them just the grass down here.

“Well?” she urged.

“Hmm,” he pondered the question for a minute or two. “Well, yeah, I guess? There’s-”

“Wait, _really_?” Isabella’s voice went really high-pitched for a second, and a thought or two about puberty and voice cracks floated aimlessly through his mind. “Who? Wait, no, what was it like? Did you…” she stopped and took a deep breath, her voice dropping a pitch or two and getting oddly serious. “Did you _like_ it?”

“Did I like it?” Phineas hesitated awkwardly. “Whaddaya mean, I never really-”

“You know what I mean,” she cut him off. “Would you do it again?”

He blinked, puzzling for a moment over the question. “Yeah, I guess so? Why not?” It’d never really occurred to him that it _was_ such a big deal to kiss Candace before they went to bed, he’d never really put this much thought into it before now. It was just something … well, Mom said that it was cute, and Candace’d started it when he was still a baby.

Isabella frowned, and he wasn’t sure why. “I see. Where did you kiss, then? It wasn’t, like, on her _lips_ , was it?”

“No?”

“Ah.” She sounded somewhat relieved, letting out a huge breath, but it was one that suddenly hitched in her throat. “Would you?”

“Kiss her on the lips?” Phineas blinked. “Well, I…”

“Come on, Phineas,” she cut in. “It’s not that hard, is it? Either you _do_ , or you _don’t_. It’s – it’s not like I care, I just… I wonder?” Somehow her last words sounded too insincere to be easily believed, but he found it hard to keep himself from doing so anyway. (It was _Isabella_ , after all.)

“Would I?” he repeated, his eyes drifting up to the sky again, and picturing his sister’s face, how tall she was and how it felt when she would reach under his arms and pick him up off the ground at night. He’d been up to the moon (and beyond) and back again, looked back at the Earth and seen it no bigger than a tiny marble in the palm of his hand, shrouded in the infinite blackness of space, but somehow even that didn’t make him feel quite as small as when Candace would just … lift him up, like so.

(Small, but not insignificant, no. That was a… whole different thing, somehow.)

It was nice when she did that, actually. He wasn’t exactly a nervous sort of person, to say the least, but there was definitely something safe about the whole thing, too. Safe and warm – a feeling sent fuzzy tingles even down to the farthest reaches of his fingers and toes. And he pictured her arms folding around him and the freckles splattered across her brow she held him up to her head normally so high above his own, he thought about the way she would kiss him goodnight against his _own_ forehead and how soft she would do it – and he could picture the softness of those lips against his own and something deep inside him tingled in a funny way.

“I would do it,” he mulled aloud.

“I – I see,” Isabella stuttered. “Oh. So – so that’s… that’s cool. There’s… there’s no one else, of course.”

“Mmm mmm,” he replied absentmindedly, his thoughts now drifting off in his sister’s direction, wondering after where she was anyway, and what was she doing there? Hopefully she was having fun. Maybe she was with Jeremy again. Probably. That… that would not surprise him, and he wondered idly if he’d be able to ask Jeremy what it _was_ like to kiss Candace like that. Would that be a weird thing to ask? Was it weird that he sort of wished that Jeremy didn’t know? Probably.

“R- right, then,” Isabella remarked, clearing her throat abruptly and sitting up. “I guess this isn’t going anywhere. I’m… I’m going home.”

“It was fun having you over again,” he replied, waving at her. She didn’t reply, just nodding and walking sort of… hunched over out the gate, leaving him alone in the yard.

Tucking his hands behind his head, he raised his eyes towards the clouds again, and exhaled deeply, his thoughts fluttering off once again, and he wondered when Candace would be home.

He smiled.


End file.
